<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤|基】百合与荆棘 by YanXII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025368">【锤|基】百合与荆棘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII'>YanXII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>设定：神域AU 哥哥弟弟 双向暗恋 互攻</p><p>简介：索尔有一个叫百合的御姐情人，洛基有一个叫荆棘的激萌女友。<br/>他们一边嘲讽对方，暗恋对方，十分抱歉却还不想放弃自己现在的枕边人。</p><p>避雷：荆棘（Thorn：荆棘/索恩）和百合（Lily：百合/莉莉）其实就是索尔和洛基，互相暗恋互相给对方做女朋友，互相绿（bu）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章</p><p>洛基拍了一把女友的屁股，“嘿宝贝，做什么呢，不是提醒过你不要穿这么短的裙子。”</p><p>这是他的小女朋友，华奈海姆的精灵女孩，好像是荆棘精灵。索恩更喜欢洛基叫她恩恩，情人的称呼总是如此动听，她有金灿灿的头发，漂亮的大蓝眼睛里面闪着光，胸很大，屁股也大，小个子喜欢穿蓬蓬裙，浑身肉肉的软软的，抱着特别舒服。</p><p>“那洛基殿下什么时候给我买新衣服。”恩恩扎在洛基怀里，“我想要阿斯加德女武神的战袍。”</p><p>“我用脚趾都能想到你想要新衣服。”洛基把袍子披在女孩身上，“你的衣服短到恨不得漏出屁股，阿斯加德女武神的战袍我可搞不到，去中庭么？最近有不少新裙子。”</p><p>“去！”索恩高兴的踮脚亲亲洛基的下巴。</p><p>洛基却四处探望，他找不到索尔。</p><p>他的倒霉哥哥总阴阳怪气嘲讽他的女朋友是假的，要洛基带给他看，每次带着荆棘却四处找不到索尔人，反倒是他那些无所谓的朋友都见过了。</p><p>他家荆棘，长的漂亮又好看，笑起来甜，脸圆圆，嘴巴小小，吃东西时不时弄到嘴角，饼干渣，冰淇淋，还有口时的精液，都会弄脏那粉红嘴唇的嘴角。</p><p>洛基摸了把头，想了想索尔十分烦躁，索恩不高兴他走神，拽着他的领子：“洛基——”</p><p>突然间除了烦躁还有一股愧疚，他倒是很喜欢哥哥，喜欢极了，可是听说了索尔貌似有了伴侣，才气岔的也立马找了女友。</p><p>荆棘从各种地方来说都特别的甜美可爱，他完全找不到不喜欢她的理由，连偶尔傻气的性格都有几分哥哥那样的可爱。</p><p>“你和我约会怎么能走神呢？”<br/>委屈的女孩甩开他，“洛！基！奥！丁！森！”</p><p>“啊……对不起，来恩恩，我抱你走好么？”洛基低头哄他的小公主，老天，太可爱了，他以后一定也要生个姑娘。</p><p>“那我要你背着我。”索恩叉着腰，“我要骑马，你这个大坏蛋。”</p><p>洛基半蹲下来，矮身纵容着女孩坐到他的脖子上，他想要让他的哥哥看见，索尔一定会吹一声响亮的口哨。</p><p>他的哥哥总喜欢开他的玩笑，他本来不急着找个女孩陪着，可是他听见索尔亲口和他说，已经有了喜欢的人。</p><p>这让洛基颇为失望，在邂逅这个和哥哥有些相似的索恩时，他没有太过考虑便同意了女孩的追求。</p><p>索恩很乖，很甜，特别好。没有太麻烦的要求，眼睛里全是自己，单纯又可爱，天真无邪，洛基对他的小女友非常满意。</p><p>在中庭小逛了一会儿，洛基挑了件新裙子让恩恩换掉，提着几大袋买给索恩的礼物，把小丫头搂在胳膊上带回寝宫。</p><p>洛基对女朋友相当好，他把恩恩抱在怀里按摩头皮，看着金发的小丫头舒服的蹭他，索恩并没有迟疑的就钻进了被子里，她趴在洛基腿间，用脸蛋去蹭洛基的阴茎，柔软娇嫩的手捧出那根粗壮的肉棒开始亲吻，那只小嘴开始废力的吞吐。</p><p>她看起来像个幼稚的小丫头，那种还不懂什么叫做的小丫头，床技却是反差的好，很会伺候人，这也算上洛基更疼爱她的一个重点。</p><p>就是很小一只，弄的时候要小心翼翼，不然很容易玩坏了。</p><p>被玩坏的索恩在床上坐都坐不稳，她被操的发抖，洛基摩擦着她的耳朵问：“你还要走？”</p><p>“我明天有事情……”<br/>“那刚刚非要撩我？！腰疼不疼？你真的能自己回家么？”<br/>“能吧……我想被你弄么~好舒服~”索恩趴在洛基怀里，亲亲洛基的嘴角：“殿下，我过几天再来找你，今夜就不和你一起度过了。”</p><p>洛基摸摸她的头：“去吧，乖，注意安全。”</p><p>索恩离开房间的第二秒栽到地上，一阵银蓝色的光闪过，他连滚带爬的跑去旁边的房间，索尔趴在地上深呼吸——</p><p>他一开始设定形象就不该变的那么幼稚那么可爱！！洛基的鸡要和女体状态下索恩的胳膊差不多粗。</p><p>严重的硬件不匹配，让他每次和弟弟爱爱后都觉得自己被操散架了。</p><p>他超喜欢超喜欢超喜欢洛基，不惜去妈妈那里死皮赖脸借魔法和魔法药，能保证变成女孩的时间并不会被同样是大法师的洛基看透，他就用索恩这个名字和形象与洛基谈恋爱。</p><p>洛基对女朋友真的很好，索尔委屈的瘪瘪嘴，谁能想到臭屁弟弟会给女朋友各种按摩，给买好多礼物，说甜言蜜语哄着，甚至背着她骑大马？洛基甚至会帮她舔舔下面呢！</p><p>索尔庆幸自己做了洛基的“女友”，又在心底偷偷酸着。变回男性本体的他很快恢复了体力，走回房间洗了个澡，躺在床上并不困，翻来覆去，满脑子全是洛基。</p><p>洛基，洛基。</p><p>不远的房间里，洛基正在性爱过后的贤者时间里思念起了自己的哥哥，索恩真的很像哥哥，名字都有些类似，以至于他更想索尔了。</p><p>哦，对一边暗恋着哥哥一边操自己的女友，洛基并没有太大负罪感，他就是个没有心的混蛋，他现在一点不关心索恩浑身酥软要怎么回家，他只想去看看那个大家伙。</p><p>想知道索尔在干嘛。</p><p>他偷偷隐身潜入了索尔的房间，这家伙居然在握着自己的鸡儿撸管！</p><p>很大，很粗，洛基记得那个十分具有侵略性的味道，他不自觉发现自己口水增多。</p><p>洛基咽了一口唾沫，一晚上两场不同对象的性爱有点累人，但他并不觉得辛苦，反而十分期待。</p><p>他摇身一变，趴在了索尔的床头。</p><p>“Hi，哈尼。”</p><p>索尔看着床前的漂亮女人，墨色的大卷长发披在身上，黑色贴身的丝绸长裙，她有一双长腿和纤细腰身，笑的细长弯弯狡黠的绿眼睛。</p><p>“Lily？”索尔皱眉看着这个趴在他床头的绝世尤物，性感美女已经趴在他的耳边吹气：“你是在想着我撸么？亲爱的？”</p><p>不，我在想着我的弟弟。</p><p>索尔当然不会说出来，他搂住自己的地下情人，把莉莉按在胯间，撩开她的裙子，急不可耐的咬住妖精的耳朵，命令道：“坐上来。”</p><p>他的情人，或者说炮友，他们有近百年的床上关系了，Lily，一位风情万种的女士，性感优雅的混血雪妖，百合花一般的名字，魅力无边。</p><p>索尔一边操弄他的情人，一边在心里感慨，一晚上两场性爱属实有些累人，对象不同，甚至位置也不同，爽归爽，疲惫也不是假的，尽量下次还是规避这种行为。</p><p>真巧，正在他身上颠弄，浑身发软的洛基“小姐”也是这么认为的。</p><p> </p><p>第二章</p><p>“早，我美丽的百合花。”<br/>“早，哈尼。”</p><p>莉莉爬起来搂住索尔的脖子，献上一枚热吻，趴在索尔的怀里撒娇到：“帮我揉揉。”她拉过索尔的手臂抱住自己的屁股，“你昨晚差点把我的屁股做开花，好痛。”</p><p>温热的手掌在自己的屁股上轻轻的按揉着，索尔拍拍她的肩，递给她一杯温水，洛基心里咂舌，索尔对女人倒还算不错。</p><p>不错个头。</p><p>索尔拍拍她的肩：“百合，我今天没时间陪你 ，你自己回家可以么？”</p><p>“为什么？怎么，我昨晚来，就是给你送一份性爱外卖？”<br/>“我有工作，别无理取闹。”<br/>“我可以帮你做——”<br/>“我不会带你去办公厅，我和你解释过很多次了，你说过你是个妖精，我怕阿斯加德人会用异样的眼光看你。”</p><p>“他们才不会用异样的眼光看我！”Lily扯着索尔的头发，“你在我身边就不会有人看不起我，索尔·奥丁森！你就是不想让别人知道我的存在！”</p><p>索尔把Lily按在床上，“别闹。”<br/>“你个混蛋！”</p><p>对待“莉莉”，索尔远没有对别人那样虚伪，连假象的温柔都不愿施舍，他会直接干脆的拒绝。</p><p>他们为此吵过无数次了，索尔非常头大，这是个雷区，是绝对不能碰的炸药包，Lily优雅，聪慧，唯独就怕碰到这条边界线，他不知道为什么，这阵子，Lily一直渴求公开关系。</p><p>“Lily，我不想总因为这些事和你吵架。”</p><p>Lily生气时连胸膛都在颤抖，她有漂亮圆润的胸部，上下抖动，她被索尔按在床上，索尔就是这样，哄她的时候会亲切的喊她百合花，生气了就冷冰冰的喊她Lily，总这样，总是这样！</p><p>“你有女朋友了。”<br/>“我没有，你不要妄自揣测。”</p><p>“你有喜欢的人！你连表白都不敢！你甚至不敢让她知道你有我这么个地下情人！”</p><p>她一脚踢在索尔的肩上，“你他妈从成年就开始操我！一百年了！操了一百多年了！”</p><p>“别闹了！！”</p><p>“松开我！！”</p><p>“你要是每次来都要因为这个吵架！下次就不要过来！不是我求你过来上床的！”</p><p>Lily愣在床上，她费力挣脱索尔，眼睛里泪水打转，难受的说不出话，感觉浑身都使不上力，她张着嘴，甚至不知道怎么去反驳。</p><p>“我……”索尔有点慌，他不是有意想弄哭她。</p><p>“讨厌鬼！讨厌鬼！”Lily的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样开始掉。“我最讨厌你了，索尔·奥丁森，你真是个大混蛋！”</p><p>“不，不是，对不起，对不起——”索尔急忙想抱住她，Lily却哭闹的厉害。</p><p>“我再也不来找你了！你把我当什么！”</p><p>“对不起，别哭，你，你先别哭，我不该那么说的……别哭了，别哭了……”</p><p>“呜哇——呜呜呜！我就哭！”</p><p>“不哭，求你了你别哭了。”索尔烦躁的抓着头发，“我之前和你说过，我有喜欢的人了，你不离开我，我以为你默认接受这种我才……”</p><p>雪妖小姐突然就不哭了，索尔以为她终于消停了，拍拍她的头说：“行了，别闹了”。</p><p>Lily拎起床头的灯狠狠砸在索尔的头上，血立马就顺着索尔的额头下来。</p><p>“喂，你——！”<br/>“你这臭不要脸的混蛋！”</p><p>臭脾气的雪妖转身就走。</p><p>索尔看着自己的额头，沉默的拿出纱布包扎，一会儿议会时让洛基看见，就借口说是打猎弄的吧。</p><p>他明明没说错什么，也不知道为什么Lily那么大反应，在他认清自己对弟弟的情感是暗恋后，他就和Lily说开了，他有喜欢的人了，他不会公开，更不会娶她给她承诺。</p><p>选择权明明早就给了百合，但那姑娘还是一次次来找他，勾引他上床，却又总因为这个和他争执。</p><p>真的很麻烦。</p><p>但他们好歹睡了一百多年，索尔包好纱布，轻轻叹气，他敢保证Lily还会回来找他，他只需要准备一份礼物，别让脸皮薄的雪妖小姐太下不来台就好。</p><p>不过他也在考虑，一边暗恋弟弟，一边享受Lily的身体，实在是有些不齿，下一次，干脆就拒绝优雅的雪妖吧。</p><p>虽然暗恋弟弟，只是一场没有答案的寂寞旅途。</p><p>索尔期待着见到洛基，可今天的议事厅里，洛基却请假了。</p><p>洛基正趴在床上黯淡，他难受极了。</p><p>做Lily时，索尔最看不了她哭，无论什么事，只要她掉了眼泪，一定是哄着她最大。<br/>一哭二闹这招屡试屡胜，却没想到索尔今天会这样伤她。</p><p>“她”在两人成年初就变成女孩去勾引索尔，一开始只是觉得好玩，后来发现自己已经暗恋哥哥，就更像偷腥一样进行这种行为。</p><p>是从索尔开始有了那个喜欢的人开始，Lily就变得不重要了，是可以随便伤害的情人。</p><p>洛基真的很吃醋，怎么会这样呢？一个，索尔不敢表露爱意，暗恋着的人，居然能战胜和他缠绵百十年的感情？</p><p>他好羡慕被索尔暗恋的人，若能是他就好了。</p><p>索尔满脑子想洛基到底怎么了，昨晚那啥的时候洛基还好好的。他们兄弟的关系实在一般，没好到去拜访对方，索尔逃掉那些烦恼的会议，趁没有人就变成了索恩，她拿了好多的水果，弟弟爱吃的那些，一蹦一跳的敲开洛基的宫殿。</p><p>“下午好！殿下，你睡到下午啦——”</p><p>洛基看着瞪大眼睛给他剥橘子的小可爱，伸手把索恩蜷在怀里，香香的小宝贝儿，要比那个该死的索尔好多了。</p><p>“您不舒服么？”<br/>“肚子有一点痛。”</p><p>“我帮你揉揉。”<br/>索恩趴在洛基身上轻轻按着。</p><p>洛基享受着那双软软的小肉手，他注意到女孩的额头肿了一块儿。</p><p>“恩恩，你头上弄伤了？”洛基看那块儿有一点肿，索尔猛然想到，大概是幻形并没有很好的隐藏伤口。</p><p>索恩摸摸脑袋装傻：“好像是刚刚吧，我摔了一跤，太期待见到你了。”</p><p>“小可爱，我给你拿药敷一下。”<br/>“好——洛基殿下好好啊——”</p><p>“恩恩。”洛基用药按揉着恩恩的额头，“如果我要是告诉你，我只是玩玩你，我有喜欢的人，不是你。你会怎么想？”</p><p>索尔沉默下来盯着洛基，这是轮回报应么？因为他那样对待了Lily？所以洛基就会这样对自己？</p><p>很难受啊。</p><p>可爱的小精灵捂住胸口：“我……我很难受。”</p><p>洛基看着这样的女孩各位心疼，懊恼自己是不是脑子坏掉，埋头趴在索恩的肩上，抱住他的小女友：“这只是个玩笑，一个恶作剧，你知道我喜欢说些吓人的话，我非常喜欢恩恩。”</p><p>太苦恼了。</p><p>那个糟糕的索尔·奥丁森，他以后一定要对女朋友更好一些。</p><p> </p><p>第三章</p><p>索尔脑袋上的伤口实际上要严重的多，洛基刚刚用药帮他去肿，但头上明明开了个大口子，恢复原身后，伤口更严重了。</p><p>索尔帮自己擦药，他注视着角落里的阴影，咳嗽了两声道：“出来。”</p><p>他的地下情人从阴影里走出来，看着他头上的伤说：“你活该。”</p><p>“没错，我活该，我早上对你说话太重了。”索尔不好意思的摸摸头，鞠躬：“对不起。”<br/>“我不想接受你的道歉。”</p><p>“我刚刚给你买了份礼物。”索尔拿出一条丝绸的披肩，其实这条披肩本想下次送给洛基，但根本来不及帮Lily准备道歉礼物，只好编胡话。</p><p>“很好看。”</p><p>Lily显然很喜欢这份礼物，她当然不知道这原本不是送给她的。（或许，就算说是准备给他的也没错）</p><p>她喜欢的表情，害的索尔更加愧疚了。</p><p>索尔想起了洛基下午说的话，事实上，索恩还不比Lily，他和Lily真的是做了一百多年，索恩也就是这二十年左右他想出的主意，去缠着洛基，性事也是这阵子刚刚开始的。</p><p>说起来，他一开始，也算把Lily当做恋爱对象看待，现在什么都乱套了。</p><p>Lily搂住他的肩，倒在索尔的怀里，想扒他的裤子。他们只有啪啪啪的时候没有矛盾。</p><p>“等一下。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“我不做了。”</p><p>索尔握住Lily的手，“那个……我们总会因为这些吵架，以后，就别做了。彻底断干净，做朋友吧。”</p><p>“你……”<br/>雪妖小姐彻底傻掉了。</p><p>“你居然……不打算和我做了？！”</p><p>Lily生气的一屁股坐到床上：“喂，索尔！你喜欢的到底是谁啊！？”<br/>索尔一愣：“怎么了。”</p><p>“至少应该让我知道，我输给谁吧！”<br/>“没有什么输不输的，你很好。”</p><p>“我一点都不好，我从没做过你一天的女朋友，但至少被你用了一千个体位干烂。”Lily摊手：“而你的她呢，你甚至不跟我说她的名字，不敢告白，不去追求，现在却要为了这个人守身如玉！？”</p><p>索尔解释道：“不做是因为我想尊重你。”<br/>“你想尊重我！？”Lily气的要抓烂床单，“你昨晚把你的东西塞进我嘴里的时候怎么不想想什么叫尊重！你的梦中情人知道你喜欢被吸马眼么！？”</p><p>“喂——”</p><p>“我有权利知道那个婊子到底是誰！”<br/>“别说胡话！”索尔瞪大眼睛凶到。</p><p>“你维护她。”Lily咬牙切齿的攥紧拳头，“我说一句话你都要维护她！你就是个怂包加混蛋！”</p><p>“那我告诉你。我喜欢的人，就是很好，我喜欢，我就会维护。”</p><p>因为气愤搞乱了头发，以至于看起来不在那么优雅的雪妖小姐终于冷静了下来，她拢拢自己搞乱的头发，躺在床上做了一个深呼吸，镇定下来，虽然恢复了正常时间的神情，却满眼都能看见疲惫。</p><p>索尔难为的到了酒给Lily：“别闹了亲爱的，你这样歇斯底里会让我怀疑你是不是爱上我了。”</p><p>“如果我说是呢？”</p><p>“那我肯定会劝你放弃，我不好。至少，我觉得我对你不够好。”<br/>“我才不喜欢你！少往自己脸上贴金！”</p><p>Lily猛灌了一口酒下去，酒精仿佛能让她说实话一般，她悲伤的靠在索尔身上，埋怨一般道：“以前，以前你对我很好的。”</p><p>索尔陷入思考，轻轻说了一句：“大概三十年前吧。”</p><p>那时候的他对Lily相当不错，彼时大王子没有情人，只有她一个。</p><p>当然，那时候的雪妖小姐，洛基没有竞争感，耍着索尔也很好玩儿，从不需要索尔来公开证明他们的关系。</p><p>后来，索尔惊觉自己对洛基的感情是暗恋。</p><p>恰恰那时，洛基听说索尔有了女朋友，他在背后嘲笑，谁能知道索尔的宝贝女友，不过是他幻化的女体呢？</p><p>他得意洋洋的去问索尔，却得到了一个奇怪的答案。</p><p>索尔·奥丁森说他没有女人。</p><p>洛基那晚就变成了Lily，她骑在索尔身上开口道，“你想娶我么？虽然我是一只妖精，一直不能见你的朋友们，你会想娶我么？”</p><p>她记得那时，索尔说：“我不想娶你，我已经有了喜欢的人，虽然那是永远不可能的妄想。”</p><p>过了没多久，洛基答应了那个叫索恩的精灵女孩。</p><p>Lily站了起来，她喝光了那杯酒。</p><p>“如果你还会想我，可以去迷雾森林试着寻找我。”Lily摘下自己小拇指上的银色尾戒，然后脱掉那件披肩：“这些还给你，我不要了。”</p><p>那是索尔送她的第一份礼物，哦，是一件专门送给Lily的礼物。</p><p>索尔有些慌乱的喊：“不是，小百合，我们还可以做朋友的——”<br/>Lily说：“我不会再来了。”</p><p>谁他妈和你做朋友。</p><p>洛基难受的抱着枕头，连着吵了两天，结束了一百来年的肉体关系，可真是，太棒啦——</p><p>洛基觉得自己快要气死，他现在非常想报复世界。</p><p>索尔接到了洛基的电话，不是打给索尔，而是打给索恩的。</p><p>很少见的，洛基会主动找她，索尔急忙调整情绪，接起电话，“殿下——”</p><p>“你现在在哪，用你最快的速度过来。”</p><p>洛基听起来特别的生气，索恩穿好衣服，把自己打扮的漂漂亮亮，然后当时间合适时，从索尔殿下的房间极速冲进洛基殿下的房间，装作急忙跑来的样子，瘫倒在洛基的床上休息。</p><p>可惜洛基没有给她休息时间。</p><p>“殿下——怎么这时候，诶？！”</p><p>洛基拉着她就走，他们一路走到索尔的房间隔壁，洛基把她按在墙上，撕开了少女上半身漂亮的衬衣。</p><p>洛基看起来很不开心，他有些凶的发号施令：“我要操你。”</p><p>“在……在这里么？”<br/>“对。”洛基掐住索恩的胸，“叫大声点恩恩，我知道你可以。”</p><p>他把手指塞进女孩的裙摆，插进内裤里拨弄肉瓣，索恩开始低声喘息，洛基加大了力气玩弄，在她脸上轻啄一口，命令道：“叫的好听点，骚一点，我满意的话，明天给你惊喜。”</p><p>叫的足够骚，让索尔·奥丁森听的耳朵发软，可惜他只能在这个寂寞的深夜独自撸动，然后……反正他操不到自己喜欢的人，连那朵又好操又妖媚的百合花，也不会绽放在他身边。</p><p>洛基无力的低头，他为了报复索尔真是失心疯了。</p><p>恩恩正在他怀里，红着脸低着头说：“我可以喊……喊你老公么？”<br/>洛基笑着亲亲她的胸口回答：“当然可以，我的宝贝老婆，你真聪明。”</p><p>索恩开始动情的呻吟，反正王子的宫殿也只有他们两人。</p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第四至七章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四章</p><p>洛基早上起来的时候，索恩已经走了，他可爱的小女朋友今早已经离开，他有个严重的黑眼圈，老天，他累坏了。</p><p>也不知道恩恩怎么样了，小女孩昨晚被他弄到不停哭叫，绝对是欺负惨了，今早居然还有力气爬起来逃跑。</p><p>索恩从不早上出现，他怀疑精灵族是不是也有那个神经的“少年实习审核”机制。</p><p>这个神奇的要求，他和索尔现在都是议事厅的见习练习生，每年一个月。神族少年学习期一共是三百年，一年一检测，十年一小考，百年一大考。</p><p>每年的学习可以自主安排，除了年中六月的议事厅实习一个月的实测考察外，就是要求每年练武场报道天数超过30天为及格，并以报道天数记录体测成绩等等一系列的麻烦教条。</p><p>三百年过去如果总成绩不合格，还可能被留任一百年复读。现在是第二个一百年，第一个一百年他只拿了个中等，洛基抓抓头，他今天很累，但是要去报道，这个月请了三次假，再不去今年可能还是不及格。</p><p>而且他今天的重点是一定要去看看索尔的模样。</p><p>索尔可是好学生，不论多累多辛苦，风雨无阻实习练武修炼学分，生怕无法拿到他的三好神族少年锦旗。</p><p>洛基翻了个白眼。</p><p>索尔有一个更大的黑眼圈，疲惫的瘫在他的座位上，他看见洛基，无力的打了个招呼：“早，洛基。”</p><p>“你怎么这样了？”<br/>“我……”索尔打了个哈欠，他累的要死，洛基昨晚好像疯了。他在变回索尔前，浑身都像是被操穿了，骨头都散开。</p><p>“困成这样跑这里来干吗？”洛基扯着索尔打了个招呼，“回去睡觉。”</p><p>索尔在心中腹诽，还不是因为你变成这样。</p><p>“我要等点名签到后在跑。”索尔趴在洛基的肩上，“弟弟，我真的困死了。”</p><p>难不成是昨晚和索恩玩的太闹腾，导致哥哥连睡都睡不好，熬了一整夜？洛基有些抱歉的帮索尔按按肩膀，虽然折腾这个讨厌的大家伙是他的本意，但是难受成这样的索尔又让他心疼。</p><p>“三好少年有那么重要么？”洛基一边帮索尔按摩一边在心里吐槽，索尔被按的嗷嗷叫，没心情回答洛基的问题。</p><p>“早上好，两位王子，你们还有一个多星期就结束实习了，我们决定让你们一起去出个差。”</p><p>“出差？和他一起！？”</p><p>谁都知道他们兄弟的关系只是表面还过的去，塑料姐妹花都不如。挨在一起一天吵八次。</p><p>“对，你们两个一起出差，为期一周，矮人国度锻造厂，回来要写参观报告，来给你们票，拜拜。”</p><p>索尔和洛基一愣，表面无所谓甚至厌烦，内心狂喜。</p><p>和哥哥/弟弟一起去旅行！好开心呀！</p><p>他们两个真的很困，但稍加准备就要走，时间紧迫忙碌，洛基常年有魔法空间，索尔只带了一套衣服，就急忙准备参考资料。</p><p>“你一定会臭！至少拿套睡衣！”洛基一边嚷嚷一边打开索尔的衣柜，他拎出睡衣，眼尖的在衣柜里看到一件奇怪的衣服。</p><p>材质精致，有些眼熟。</p><p>洛基皱了皱眉，把衣服整理好，索尔说了句谢谢，连忙掩上衣柜，准备出发。</p><p>洛基在路上一边走一边皱眉和索恩发消息。</p><p>[恩恩，那种，你以前穿过的那种，又是纱又系在身上，很好掀开那个叫什么来着？]</p><p>索尔看着一边的洛基，不敢回。</p><p>洛基苦恼着为什么平时秒回的舔狗小宝贝今天没了人影。</p><p>索尔和洛基到了地方，索尔困的不行，却不好先去住宿，反而找了个厕所借口三急，猛地回洛基消息。</p><p> </p><p>恩恩：[KIKI！我最近好忙呀！可能来不及给你发消息去找你约会了。qvq呜呜！]<br/>洛基：[没关系，我也出了趟远门，一周左右回去吧，对了，那个衣服？]<br/>恩恩：[诶……你是说汉服么？系在身上，一片式那个，那是米德加尔特里一个东方古国做的衣服哦！]</p><p>洛基皱皱眉，看着汉服的资料，很半天，他打出一句：[那种粉色的，纱纱的衣服，两米多高，三百镑的……也能穿么……？]</p><p>索尔虎躯一震，弟弟居然想穿裙子么！</p><p>恩恩：[原理上没什么问题啦。]</p><p>洛基大惊失色，哥哥也许是女装大佬！</p><p>索尔从厕所出来，洛基上下打量，他哥怎么看都不像，那种爱好的啊。难道是自己眼花了么？</p><p>（我好想吐槽：你哥不喜欢穿女装，他只是喜欢变成女的穿你给他买的女装。）</p><p>他们互相保留着疑问，稀里糊涂的走到了旅店。</p><p>“大床房！？！？”</p><p>议事厅是怎么干活的！他们两个兄弟怎么能睡一张大床房！？这太不可思议！太匪夷所思了！</p><p>“您二位打算换房么？我们还有……”</p><p>洛基立刻使用心灵暗示，不，你们没有，你们只有大床房，还是那种情侣包间软床。</p><p>索尔急忙脱口：“不用麻烦不用麻烦！这样也行，没关系！”</p><p>前台迷迷糊糊的递过去了情侣大包间水床豪华升级版的钥匙。</p><p>虽然一堆事，但在玫瑰花的香薰里，索尔坐到床边，很疲惫，他昨晚被操了一晚上没闭眼，今天又是旅行工作，他需要好好休息。</p><p>洛基也很困，他拉着索尔倒在床上，他们之间可真是没什么好说的，躺在床上，背靠背马上就要陷入梦乡。</p><p>其实他们都没睡，索尔心脏砰砰跳，他躺在弟弟的身边，借了工作的福，第一次在以索尔的身份躺在洛基的床上，这简直太梦幻了，他转过身，装作睡的迷糊。</p><p>洛基想，他难得是和哥哥在一起睡，很开心，尽管他还在因为身为Lily时的事情生气，但还好，他缓慢的转身想偷偷打量他的哥哥，发现索尔也不知是何时，睡迷糊的翻身过来贴着自己。</p><p>洛基想，他也是睡迷糊了，慢慢的凑在索尔的怀里，两个“睡”着的人，慢慢抱住身边的人。</p><p>睡出了一股粉红色泡泡。</p><p>洛基醒过来时搂着索尔的一根胳膊，他极快支起身子，谨慎了一下，这是他平日里以Lily的身份最爱用的拥抱姿势之一。</p><p>索尔把他搂紧：“啊，洛基，我们睡到几点了。”</p><p>“晚上九点，睡了一整天，反正睡过去了，可以睡到明天的起床时间。”</p><p>索尔大概是真的睡迷糊了，身边的可是洛基啊，他习惯性的趴在洛基的胸口，想要爬到洛基身上躺着。</p><p>“下去！”<br/>洛基狠狠踹了他一脚：“你个八百磅的傻大个是打算压死我！？”</p><p>索尔猛地清醒，他连忙道歉，意识到自己现在是索尔而不是索恩，那个抱起来毫不费力的小姑娘才有趴在洛基身上体验人体床垫的资格。</p><p>他这个块头会把洛基压扁的。</p><p>索尔瘪瘪嘴，以兄弟来说，抱在一起的姿势都有些太亲密了，他们转身背靠背又睡了过去。</p><p>洛基却蹭了蹭索尔，他一定是睡懵了，同样睡懵的索尔也转过来蹭蹭洛基，睡觉和做梦真是世界上最棒的借口。</p><p>睡熟的洛基的长腿勾住哥哥的腰，睡熟的索尔紧紧贴在洛基胸口，没办法，习惯实在是太难改变。</p><p>第五章</p><p>矮人族有九界最好的锻造厂，他们以锻造武器闻名，索尔和洛基都还是年轻的少年，他们还没有自己的武器。</p><p>洛基很喜欢父亲的冈尼尔，他也要搞一把权杖模样能捅人的枪使一使，尽管他以后肯定要做个法师。</p><p>“我想定制一把武器。”</p><p>“哦！当然可以，您想要什么样的武器我们都能做，甚至是那种能镶嵌六颗宝石的手套。”</p><p>洛基眨眨眼：“尽管我没有奶奶，但我不需要你们织毛线手套。”</p><p>大概冷笑话太冷了，矮人族板起脸来问洛基到底是什么要求。</p><p>“忠心不二，独属一人，能激发他最大的潜力，无论在何地都会听从召唤。”</p><p>矮人工匠擦擦他的熔炉：“你简直在讲述一位贴心爱人。”</p><p>“我有一颗陨落死星的心脏，它蕴藏着雷电的魔力。”洛基像工匠展示他的宝藏：“我花了不少时间淘到的，你可以用他做基石，我要送给一个鲁莽的，崇尚武力的大白痴，希望雷电的魔力能保护他不圆滑的棱角。”</p><p>矮人盯着那枚陨石：“哦吼，原来贴心的爱人在我眼前。”</p><p>洛基笑笑：“请不要嘲笑我。”</p><p>索尔写完了他的考察报告，两式两份，洛基一直在和一个老侏儒套近乎，甚至不愿意帮他一点忙，他撅着嘴完成全部工作。</p><p>他知道洛基喜欢自己干自己的事，但弟弟无论是成绩，体测，实习，都有些太不在意了。</p><p>他真的很怕弟弟留级一百年，那样他们会错开，相处的时间会越来越少。</p><p>索尔直白的喊到：“后进生洛基同学，你能不能自己写作业！”</p><p>伊凡嘲笑出声：“你的形容词倒是蛮对的。大脑也足够异想天开，没有人能造出这样的定情圣物。”</p><p>洛基没有搭理索尔，俏皮的说：“或许你可以尝试注入爱情？”</p><p>“我想交给我的儿子去做，他也是个年轻人，我受不了这些腻歪的爱情故事。”</p><p>精明的矮人翘翘胡子：“但这若能打造出来，一定是一样无价之宝，我想你可能无法支付酬金。”</p><p>“哦，矮人族讨价还价的样子更像一只蹦跳的鼹鼠了。”</p><p>“你这嘴巴灵巧的小鬼。”伊凡拉动风箱，“你若是能获得爱情我就送你当做礼金，不然我就缝住你这张喋喋不休的嘴巴。”</p><p>“嘿，那我可不干了。”洛基摸摸脸，摆手道，“我这张嘴巴如此美丽，我可断不会伤害它。”</p><p>索尔终于找到了他的弟弟，他过来搂住洛基问：“我已经自己学习记录了半天，你到底在干吗？别闲聊了，知道你在哪里都会交到朋友。”</p><p>辛德里在一旁默默很久，他突然出声：“既然需要我来制作，我倒觉得这个交易很有趣，为什么不试试呢？”</p><p>他打量着洛基和索尔，“没准放荡的阿斯加德人就会成功，失败也不过是一阵的痛楚，毕竟制作出来便是无价之宝，划得来。”</p><p>洛基好似着迷的点头。<br/>他说：“你等着瞧，或许你会吃到喜糖。”</p><p>索尔迷糊的问：“你们在说什么？”</p><p>伊凡正想开口说话，洛基轻轻的：“嘘。”</p><p>辛德里盯着洛基的脸颊，真是漂亮的脸蛋，那双看向兄长的眼睛里闪烁着光，他非常想把这片美好弄伤。</p><p>洛基摸摸自己的脸，总觉得答应了一件不好的事，他做了最坏的打算，如果低级趣味的矮人族想缝他的脸，那他就舍身取义，然后缝完拆掉治疗便好了。</p><p>于是心大的索尔看着他的弟弟和一个侏儒完成了一场交易，他一直到酒店都在撅着嘴闷闷不乐。洛基拍拍索尔的肩，“你干吗一脸的不开心？”</p><p>“我想知道你和矮人们说什么。”索尔捏着他的报告书，他并没有那么多话和洛基说，洛基会怎么回答他？我的哥哥，你少多管闲事？索尔闷闷不乐的后悔自己刚刚脱口而出的回答。</p><p>可他就是很想知道。</p><p>“呦，索尔你居然会关心我？”<br/>“我只是想知道你是不是又在谋划什么坏事。”</p><p>索尔捏着洛基的胳膊：“你不能总靠别人和水作业，来度过本该学习的时间。”</p><p>洛基的不少作业是索恩做的，索尔很迷茫要怎么办，他觉得弟弟不应该这么做。或者，他也不该继续纵容洛基胡闹。</p><p>但他身为索恩的时候，对于洛基的要求无力拒绝，无论是哪一方面。</p><p>洛基冷哼一声：“做坏事？”他扽住索尔的头发向后猛扯：“索尔·奥丁森，收起你好学生的那一套，还有什么叫总靠别人，我靠你了么？”</p><p>“你大可不必帮我，我没有求你。当然，你也可以大公无私的像从前一样，我并没有怪过你。”</p><p>洛基攥紧拳头，他为了那颗死星的心脏用了整整三年的时间泡在虚无的宇宙空间里，微生物的脊髓液经常害的他浑身发臭，他居然还要牺牲自己造一把绝世珍宝送给的索尔。</p><p>真是昏了头，想想这个憨憨是怎么对待有关他的事情的？</p><p>一直以来，洛基不喜欢去练武场，公正无私的哥哥，身为练武场小班长的哥哥，每年都认真的在洛基那一栏打上红色的✖️，毕竟，他弟弟自从自主学习后，去练武场的最多的一年，是九天。</p><p>洛基求过他帮忙作弊，索尔理直气壮，义正言辞的拒绝了这种舞弊行为。</p><p>他正义的哥哥当然不会答应。</p><p>洛基抽过报告，他扫了几眼道：“你真是个垃圾，别以为做了两份我就会感谢你。”</p><p>索尔说：“我才不是……”</p><p>洛基想起他挂科的体测成绩，他能顺利渡过第一个百年没有留级，真是不幸中的万幸。</p><p>索尔还记得前天洛基对恩恩那场疯狂的凌虐，他有些依赖和委屈，本能的凑过来贴着洛基道：“告诉我呗……我只是想问问你和矮人们说了什么……”</p><p>洛基一脚踹开了索尔。<br/>“管的着么！？”</p><p> </p><p>第六章</p><p>“我最近泡了个妞。”</p><p>西弗正在聚会厅内侃侃而谈，“奶子特别大，是个小馋嘴，喜欢被舔。技术也很好，欺负一晚上都不喊累。”</p><p>索尔远远的瞟一眼，西弗，天宫第一钢铁弯女大Alpha，看似是床技超好贴心武力值满分好姐姐，实际上是个经常玩弄小妹妹于股掌之间的渣女NO.1，还要洋洋得意的炫耀。</p><p>他想出面制止，西弗却一直把他当兄弟，渣女看着兄弟眨眨眼，“索尔，你听过迷雾森林的混血妖精么？啧啧啧，真辣。”</p><p>索尔一愣：“你……搞了个，混血妖精？”<br/>西弗笑笑：“可不，混血妖精，黑色小卷发，身材真是一级的棒。”</p><p>“过来，过来，我和你小声说。”西弗拉住他，“那妞是个十足的小浪货，三个四个乱交都无所谓，你睡不睡，我给你联系方式。”</p><p>索尔脑子嗡嗡的，迷雾森林，大奶子，黑色小卷发，浪货。</p><p>莉莉——</p><p>他的小百合。<br/>他没法控制住自己想到小百合，这能怎么办，莉莉曾经捏着他的脖子说，她不高兴了的话，就要先把他的朋友睡个遍，再来给他列个详细的天宫少年贵族学校鸡巴大小坚挺能力表贴在议事厅的门口，然后把索尔排在倒数第一。</p><p>索尔一头冷汗，这原本不该是一句玩笑话吗？</p><p>是不是分手了，Lily太寂寞啊，索尔想了想，他应该多买一点，就是送给Lily的礼物去好好道歉。</p><p>他去了商店，没想到遇上了好久没见的洛基。</p><p>索尔兴奋又激动的跑去了他兄弟的身边。</p><p>议事厅实习结束，重新开始自主学习，洛基自然不会去练武场，他天天找不到借口探望洛基，用着恩恩的身份约了几次，却只有刚回来那次成功了，洛基送了“她”从矮人锻造厂带回来的旅游纪念品，然后就这么多天舔不到真人。</p><p>洛基问：“你买什么？”<br/>索尔挠挠头，“给以前的女朋友买点分手礼物。”</p><p>洛基一愣，想偷瞄一眼购物车，无奈索尔死死护着。洛基冷哼一声：“让我看看买了什么？”</p><p>“都是女孩子的东西……你别看了……不好。”<br/>索尔把购物车唔得更严实了，洛基不得趣，生气的不行。</p><p>他用魔法小人监视索尔，难得发现他不在那讨厌的练武场，也不和那群狐朋狗友混在一起，终于能创造偶遇的时刻，居然敢撵他！</p><p>真想扭头就走不搭理这人，但买给前女友的礼物……<br/>应该是买给Lily的礼物吧。</p><p>很想知道，这家伙要送自己什么。</p><p>索尔唔得严实，洛基眼尖的瞄到了一盒套，年轻神祇对精子射入的能力还不熟练，雪妖一族又偏偏是最容易受孕的种族，少年还不想太早当爸爸。</p><p>可索尔技术还不错，洛基想到，而且他不喜欢哥哥戴套，毕竟他又不会怀孕，阴茎嵌入身体时那种肉感，厚实，强烈，充满冲击力，他的哥哥浑身都是好肌肉，他简直怀疑索尔是否用那根骄傲的阴茎在他流着浪汁的穴里锻炼。</p><p>洛基想的脸都要红了，或许他需要降个温。</p><p>他佯装烦躁的拿了杯桃子味饮料就要走，索尔叫住他：“你难得出一次房间，就为了这个饮料？”</p><p>洛基漫不经心回答：“嗯，桃子味，好喝。”</p><p>索尔默默记在心里，洛基一走，他立马就付钱离开，还随手提上了一提洛基刚刚说好喝的桃子汽水。</p><p>回去稍作休整便前往迷雾森林。他准备了足够多的好东西，相信Lily会喜欢的。他了解那个姑娘，漂亮的脸蛋，浪荡的小蛇，圣洁又淫乱一朵娇花。</p><p>早年间倒是有和Lily好好谈情说爱的想法，无奈那时他的百合姑娘十分特别，她并不在意两人之间是否有那些上纲上线的要求，而是更为不听话不服管教——任意妄为。</p><p>毕竟那时索尔还只是刚成年的小伙子，二十多岁的年龄对神族来说就是两个小屁孩在学着长辈的模样尝试交脔，那可实在和漫长亲密的爱情挂不上号。</p><p>毕竟还不到三百岁，说起来，他们还不能拥有王妃和妾室嘞。精通床事的性工作者倒是可以大摇大摆的去光顾了——<br/>所以，他实在不知道怎么面对那个混血，风情万种的异域百合，雪妖一族天生就是性感的，但远比不上阿斯加德人长寿，他占据了女孩年轻漂亮多汁美味的年华，现在还提着一兜子糟糕的礼物，妄图教会忠于享受的妖精自爱。</p><p>自爱。<br/>真糟糕，他居然用了这么个封建糟粕的词。</p><p>洛基早一会儿离开的，默默呆在迷雾森林，变成Lily认真的做妆发，期待着索尔能送她什么漂亮礼物。</p><p>她隐身起来，索尔到了迷雾森林，他喊了两声Lily，然后自己念念叨叨的道歉说：“对不起，对不起小百合，我上次说话非常欠考虑，我还是想和你做普通朋友，我来和你道歉。”</p><p>雪妖小姐终于现身了，洛基想今天这条高开叉的裙子真的挑的太对了，他看见索尔的提袋里，最上面露出了套子。</p><p>好吧，他也没有很讨厌避孕措施，那多少要算傻大个独家的体贴和浪漫，橡胶套子会给他更像被一个凶猛的工具强迫着操干的幻觉。</p><p>可是Lily没想到，索尔缓慢的拿出了那些礼物。</p><p>一些女孩子用的自慰工具，都是相当不错的，索尔在情人身边从来都舍得出血。</p><p>Lily愣着看着索尔：“这是堆……什么东西。”</p><p>“你为什么装不知道？”索尔捏住女孩的脖子，老天，他可太害怕这姑娘给他一拳后逃跑了，虽然他多半是活该挨这一拳。</p><p>他抚摸着那些Lily身体上一些与众不同的敏感处，脖颈，耳垂，他总能安抚好这个暴躁的丫头。</p><p>“我给你买了些能让你舒服的东西。”索尔看着那些性玩具，“你是个热情的丫头，但是乱交总归不好，在有固定的朋友前，尝试下工具也未尝不可。”</p><p>“你在说什么胡话。”</p><p>索尔拎起那个吸吮的工具，是红金配色，一看就知道是这个家伙挑的，他把Lily按到树上，手贴着那个高分叉滑进去抚摸Lily的大腿。</p><p>“要试一下么？你喜欢被舔，这东西可比男人的舌头还要聪明。”索尔在不停的摩擦她的大腿根部，洛基想他现在应该踢开这个脑回路断线的白痴，但是，“她”现在真的被挑逗出了情欲。</p><p>而且，微微抬头就能看见索尔，哥哥太帅了，一脸诚实热情为人好的表情，蓝色的眼睛那样坦诚，却要做相当残忍的事，抚摸着身体的手也很舒服，希望那只手能蹭到更深的地方。</p><p>百合轻轻拎起衣角，邀请她的天神撷取。</p><p>索尔皱眉拿着清洁湿巾帮她擦了起来，包括那样新款玩具，还一边念叨着，“你是不想带我回家么？感觉，这里不太干净。”</p><p>洛基现在非常后悔，他现在踢开这个傻逼还来得及么？</p><p>毕竟只是个装模作样的雪妖，在迷雾森林里怎么可能有家？她岔开腿靠在树干上，老天，野合，这可太刺激了。</p><p>期待至极。</p><p>第七章</p><p>索尔细心的擦干净那些玩具，他扽下Lily的内裤，熟练的拨开阴唇揉捏阴蒂，摩擦整个外阴，他的小百合一瞬间就被他弄软了。</p><p>他实在太熟悉这幅身体了，他知道怎样来满足曾经的枕边人。</p><p>Lily靠在树上，粗糙的树干摩擦她光滑的肌肤，但没办法，她站立着被玩弄阴部，第一样玩具是她念叨了一天又爱又恨的套子，那不是普通的安全措施，而是个情趣用品，是个套在手指上的指套，巨大的颗粒，光滑的凸起，她的内裤正被她夹在膝盖上，Lily死死夹着索尔的手指，大王子残忍的掰开她的双腿，强迫她感受被一只手指奸淫的快感。</p><p>好酸……好痒</p><p>自傲的姑娘死死咬着嘴唇，手抓紧身后的树，她会摔倒的，这根讨人厌的手指已经操的她腿软，而这不过是帮她润滑一下的前戏。</p><p>毕竟有一阵子没做过了，身体敏感又脆弱，索尔用手指搅弄她的阴道，探入半个指节，找准地方，发狠的向下按去。</p><p>“啊——索尔，救命，啊哈——索尔索尔索尔哥哥不不不不要求你了——”</p><p>优雅的雪妖小姐还没开始正餐就突然被餐前酒下来一剂猛料，她的阴道里涌出大量的淫液，那些水有些忘乎所以的淌着，她已经开始扭着身子哀求索尔放过她，天知道这该死的傻大个到底从什么时候发现了她的弱点，这明明才刚刚开始！</p><p>索尔有些残酷的抱着Lily，他用手指抽插模仿着性交的动作，用另一只手和膝盖勉强的支撑着他的姑娘不那么轻易的摔在地上。</p><p>其实年轻的大王子有些在闹脾气，索尔比谁都熟悉他的小百合，那些传闻害得他吃味，只有他知道，小百合再努力的绽放出御姐风范也是个可爱的姑娘，Lily的G点是他偶然发现的，一开始他总也探寻不到，他的阴茎粗壮硬挺，神之子总是在各种方面过人，直到有一天坏心眼的在Lily的穴口摩擦着插弄的挑逗，才在失控的少女身上发现了这个秘密。</p><p>Lily的敏感点较正常人都浅，他用舌头就能让这姑娘爽到世界树去。</p><p>真不懂Lily为什么要找些男人女人乱交，百合花应该是更高洁美丽的，索尔不满的加重他的动作。</p><p>索尔就着那些浪水摩擦在Lily的整个阴部，然后捏着她在情欲中充血肿大的阴蒂小心摩擦，拿出了他今天买的小玩具，那个阴蒂吸吮器，将那个脆弱的花蒂塞进洞口，当开关打开那一刻，索尔没有扶稳，还在上一轮高潮中脱力失重的姑娘栽倒地上。</p><p>洛基觉得他要死了，他的全部感官都集中在了那个腿间巴掌大的地方上，在迎来第一波凶猛高潮时，他就已经要脑子空掉，谁知道那只是前奏，感谢神族精妙的仪器，他的阴道已经完全不受控制，水正一股一股的从那个淫乱的穴口榨出来。</p><p>贴在阴蒂上的吸吮器实在是太过了，那些紧致的胶包裹着吸咬他，那像个吃奶的孩子在咬母亲的乳头，痛，痛，痛，他整个人都要被弄疯了，那个该死的东西又在震又在吸咬他，一个圆圆的肉粒害的他全身都在颤抖，疯了，真的疯了！</p><p>Lily摔在地上，她那条漂亮的高开叉裙子彻底被弄脏了，淫水弄得满地都是，在土地上汇聚出一滩水液，洇湿的泥土像有一只野兽在这里排泄——她这么想着，忍不住的在哭泣中潮吹，尿道口喷出的透明潮吹液让她彻底变成了一只不知羞耻的雌兽。</p><p>她想去推开索尔，其实她并不清楚自己一直进行这个动作很久了，现在她终于成功了，索尔大发慈悲的松开了Lily，他的女孩真的被他欺负的有些糟糕。</p><p>Lily盯着索尔，这个男人甚至没有脱下上衣，他只用了一根手指，和虎口握住的小玩意，就轻易的把她搞得一团糟。她突然觉得十足的气愤，去扒索尔的裤子，至少要给她些真家伙，一个玩具？一根手指？索尔·奥丁森再以为他在和谁做爱啊！她现在严重脱水，必须从这男人身上榨出些什么才能平复。</p><p>Lily握住索尔的阴茎，却被猛的掀开了手！</p><p>“你——”被掀开的妖精小姐涨红了脸，她去扥男人的裤子，“我要帮你口——怎么，你不需要吗！？”</p><p>她反应过来自己在说什么，这句话足够令她面红耳赤，口干舌燥。</p><p>索尔整理好他的裤子说：“我不需要。”</p><p>“呃……我只是单纯的想让你感受一下。很舒服，对吧。 ”糟糕，这话说出来他自己都觉得自己是个不靠谱的大垃圾，他把Lily玩弄的腿几乎合不上，穴口一直不断的流出水来，瘫在地上浑身没有力气，他们分明就是在野外搞了一场，他却还想装出一副没有这种想法的模样。</p><p>对不起他所暗恋的洛基，更对不起在他身下选择接受他的Lily，他真是个烂货。</p><p>Lily是他了解的模样，她盯着她，缓慢的从地上爬了起来，这对女孩来说有些略微的费力，毕竟她被欺负的太惨了，口水弄的她手臂上全是。</p><p>“索尔·奥丁森，你这次真的太过分了。”</p><p>雪妖小姐整理好她的裙子。如果忽视脚下的泥土她看起来就像什么都没发生过一样。</p><p>这一次Lily没有哭，撒娇和哭泣是对付索尔奥丁森的最好方法，但前提是这个混蛋把他当成平等且值得尊重的朋友。</p><p>甚至不是需要爱她。</p><p>索尔有些羞愧的低下头，他帮Lily整理好衣服，然后对雪妖小姐说：“我先送你回家吧……今天，真的很对不起。”</p><p>“我才不需要你送我。”</p><p>“你搞得我非常生气，你脑子里是糖瓜还是啤酒，怎么？你用这些东西操我就是守身如玉了？”Lily捡起那个套子丢在索尔脸上：“你还是对不起你喜欢的那个人，活该你的暗恋永远没头！等着瞧我一定送你一份合适的回礼，阴茎锁怎么样？！既然再也不打算用了干脆割掉吧！”</p><p>他再相信一次索尔对Lily一定有感情，他就是白痴，洛基觉得自己要气死了，他绝对要套出来索尔喜欢的人到底是谁，他要把愚蠢的哥哥和那个倒霉的被暗恋者捆起来一起塞进芬里尔的午饭里！</p><p>索尔要拉住Lily，他的百合花再也不打算给他好脸色了。</p><p>“你才不应该做什么三好少年！你就是个无理又蛮横，双标有病混蛋大骗子！！！”</p><p>那姑娘一边骂一边送了这个渣男一拳，洛基的本意是要给他一个背摔，但糟糕的是，他的身体素质确实不怎么样，摔不动这个傻大块儿。</p><p>索尔认命一般接受了Lily的拳头，那是用了不少狠劲的一拳，他被揍的脸偏到一边去，却手快的拉住了Lily的胳膊，把这一定气疯了的姑娘搂在怀里。</p><p>“对不起啊……”<br/>“啊哈——啊松开我！！我才不接受你这种人渣的歉意！”</p><p>“那个，我，我送你回家好不好，对不起啊，对不起，我鬼迷心窍了……我没打算欺负你，更没想过侮辱你……我只是……”</p><p>“你只是什么啊你只是！！你只是个没脑子的大混蛋！！”<br/>“我只是不想你和别人滥交！！”</p><p>索尔突然吼出这一句。<br/>只是听说了你和别人乱交，心里觉得气愤又不痛快，明明是自己提的分手，却觉得自己的东西被玷污，一边双标一边还有着浓浓的占有欲，他真是个糟糕的家伙，Lily真的说的没错，他到底都在做什么啊。</p><p>索尔搂紧他的情人，“对不起，真的很对不起，我知道我不该管那么多，但是，一想起来就很生气，就想欺负你。”</p><p>洛基觉得自己简直像听了一个笑话，怎么，这家伙难道在怀疑，Lily甩了他（明明被甩的是她，但她当然不会承认）后活得相当放浪自在么？wowowow，倒是也不错，谁让这个家伙总是狗嘴吐不出句象牙来？</p><p>“和你有什么关系，你这种满脑子都是浆糊的人，松开我，离我远点！！”</p><p>索尔一脸自暴自弃的吻在Lily的额头。<br/>“我并不是完全不喜欢你……Lily我好像一个大渣男。”</p><p>洛基翻着白眼想，你就是。</p><p>她捏住索尔的耳朵，骂骂咧咧的的把人摔在地上。</p><p>“离我远点，”她指指自己，“记清楚是，我，甩，了，你。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>